One or more example embodiments relate to a methods and systems for providing digital content.
A rapid increase in the number of users of ultra high speed communication networks has enabled the development of new services and the diversification of services provided through a communication network. A common service using the communication network may be a content providing service that provides digital contents, such as voice, videos, and images, through the communication network.